


Work Hard, Play Harder

by amorexitium (canarycries)



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Come Marking, Come Shot, F/F, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - F/F/M, bruce wayne has a kink for fishnets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 03:21:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20789768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canarycries/pseuds/amorexitium
Summary: Zatanna is on her way to the showers when she hears the distinct sounds of two people getting dirty before they get clean. A little voyeurism leads to a lot of fun. Porn without plot.





	Work Hard, Play Harder

The battle had been hard but well fought. In the end, it had only required a small team to take down Doctor Destiny. Between Zatanna, Black Canary, Batman, and Constantine they had managed to contain him and send him off to Belle Reve to await trial. 

Though they had won, it had not been without injury. Constantine was currently in the med bay, but was stable enough that Zatanna felt confident that she could go shower off the grime of the day without worrying that he was going to die or do something idiotic that would cause further injury. 

Zatanna walked into the co-ed locker room but stopped short when she heard the distinct sound of grunting and moaning, of slick bodies pressed up shower tiles and heavy breathing of two people working out a day’s worth of frustrations the only way they knew how.

She very nearly turned to leave, but her curiosity was piqued enough so that she couldn’t deny herself a look into what was going on. She crept into the shower area, hiding behind an expanse of lockers so she could crane her head to look into the shower stalls. 

What she saw was enough to start a slow building heat in her belly, her pupils dilating to block out the blue of her irises. 

Bruce had Dinah pressed up against the shower wall, her long tan legs spread ever so slightly. Her supple, firm breasts were squished against the tiles as Bruce’s strong hands gripped her hips, his cock pounding into her with such intensity that Zatanna wasn’t sure how Dinah would still be standing after that.

Zatanna’s own breathing picked up as she watched them and she felt the need to touch herself. As she watched Bruce pull his cock out of Dinah to lift one of her legs to shift their angle, she let out a little gasp. Bruce wasn’t just big, he was  _ huge _ . He had to be at least 8 or 9 inches fully hard, and thick like a soda can.

She whimpered out a quiet spell to vanish all but her fishnets and dipped a hand down between her folds. Zatanna moaned softly as she felt how wet she had gotten just watching them together, and  _ god _ she wanted to get in there and bury her face in Dinah’s pussy while Bruce pounded her to an orgasm. 

Zatanna rubbed circles against her clit, her other hand braced against the lockers as she kept time with Bruce’s thrusts.

Her eyes were starting to slide closed when she heard Dinah cry out.   
  
“Fuck! Oh fuck Bruce right there, right there baby,” she whined, her hand falling to her clit to rub it as Bruce leaned in to suck a mark into her skin. His free hand wound its way up to Dinah’s neck, holding and applying enough pressure to make Dinah’s body start to quake with pleasure. 

Zatanna bit her bottom lip and pushed two fingers into her pussy, gasping as she worked herself closer to an orgasm. She was so close she could almost taste it when she lost her balance and fell to the floor with a loud clatter. 

She couldn’t bear to look up as she heard the shower shut off, heard the soft sound of wet feet padding across the locker room. Zatanna blushed as a quiet  _ ahem _ come from above her. When she finally got the courage to lean up on to her knees, she realized she was eye level with Bruce’s impressive cock. 

Dinah was standing just behind Bruce, a pleased smirk spreading across her face. Zatanna’s mouth fell open a little and she subconsciously licked her lips.    


“I never took you for a voyeur Zatanna. Did you like what you saw?” Bruce asked. His face remained almost entirely impassive save for the hint of a smile quirking up the corner of his lips.

“Yes,” she whispered, her cheeks pinking lightly. 

“Well, maybe we should teach you a lesson about spying on people. What do you think B?” Dinah circled around behind Zatanna and ran her fingertips through the raven-haired beauty’s long wavy locks. 

“I think she has a lot to learn. Don’t you agree Zatanna?” Bruce stepped closer and after getting a nod from their new participant, he rubbed the head of his cock over her mouth, smearing his precome over her full lips. 

Dinah tipped Zatanna’s head up slightly as Bruce pushed his cock past her lips and into the warm, wet heat of her welcoming mouth. A restrained groan left Bruce’s throat as he pushed his cock further into Zatanna’s mouth, Dinah holding the magician’s hair to help Bruce fuck her throat. 

Mascara began to run down Zatanna’s face as she gagged on the sheer girth and length of Bruce’s cock. She looked up through her eyelashes at him, taking care to breathe through her nose so that she could keep going. 

Dinah grinned and knelt down by Zatanna’s side, sliding one finger along Zee’s slit before pressing two fingers inside of her. “Oh B she’s so wet. She must have been watching us while playing with herself,” She purred, beginning to slowly fuck her while Bruce continued feeding his cock to Zatanna.

Bruce pulled back from Zatanna’s mouth, letting her gasp for breath as she keened, the feeling of Dinah’s fingers inside of her setting her on edge. “Do you want my cock inside of that tight, wet pussy, kitten?” He asked, holding her chin as he ran a thumb along her lower lip.

Zatanna swallowed hard and nodded, looking between both of them. She sucked Bruce’s thumb into her mouth which elicited the desired reaction as he hauled her up into his arms to kiss her hard, hands falling to her rounded fishnet-covered ass. 

He gave her ass a squeeze and a light spank before turning his attention to Dinah. 

“How do you ladies want to do this?” he asked, pulling Dinah in for a kiss of her own. 

Zatanna grinned and took a hand from each of them. “Brace yourselves.” She closed her eyes and looked down.

“ekaT su ot s’ecurB moor,” she whispered, casting a spell.

The three of them landed with a small  _ pop _ in Bruce’s quarters within the Watchtower, and though Dinah seemed a little worse for the wear, Bruce seemed to have been expecting it. Or maybe he’d just gotten better at travelling via her magic.

“I thought things would be easier with a bed.” Zatanna bit her bottom lip and kissed Dinah softly, one hand in her hair to soothe any residual effects from the hop through space.

“I think we should get on the bed, and then Dinah you should let me eat you out while Bruce fucks me.” Zatanna shrugged and looked between them, seeing nothing but a hungry lust in their eyes. 

It’s not even a full thirty seconds before Bruce has hoisted both Zatanna and Dinah over his shoulders and tossed them onto the bed with a grin. Dinah gave an airy giggle and watched as Zatanna crawled onto the bed, kneeling patiently between her legs. “Oh pretty bird, I hope you sing for me,” Zatanna purred, skilled fingertips running along Dinah’s thighs to spread them.

“Shit Dinah, you’re soaked,” She groaned. Zatanna leaned down and pressed a kiss to her inner thigh before running her tongue along Dinah’s clit lightly just to make her squirm. Bruce knelt on the bed behind Zatanna and bent down to nip at her ear.

“Fuck her with your fingers while you suck on her clit. It drives her wild. --If you get her going, she squirts when she comes,” He said, giving Zatanna’s ass a slap as he straightened back up. 

Zatanna took a breath and grinned, pushing two fingers into Dinah, angling them just slightly to aim for her g-spot. Dinah arched and moaned, but Zatanna pressed on, pressing her tongue to her clit to get her worked up. 

Behind Zatanna, Bruce ripped at her fishnets to make a bigger hole and without wasting any more time, thrusted into her pussy, burying himself in to the hilt with a stuttered moan. It drew a moan out of Zatanna, the hum of which reverberated against Dinah’s clit. 

“Zee! Oh fuck don’t stop!” Dinah whined, hands twisted in the sheets as she got closer. Bruce licked his lips and squeezed Zatanna’s plush ass as he pounded into her, eyes fixated on the two women before him. 

“Keep going Zatanna. Be a good girl and make her come on your face,” Bruce urged, tightening his grip on her ass cheeks. He was close but he wanted to make the girls come first so he could get them on their knees to mark up their pretty faces with his hot seed. 

Encouraged by Bruce’s words, Zatanna moved her tongue faster, the thrill of getting coated in Dinah’s come making her work faster. Dinah’s breathy moans were leaving her lips almost as often as the curse words she was tossing out.

She moved her hands into Zatanna’s hair and held her down against her clit. Dinah closed her eyes and bucked up against the magician’s tongue and let out what for her was a  _ mild _ scream.

“Yes! Yes! Oh fuck Zee I’m gonna come!” She cried. Her thighs shook as a small gush of come rushed out around Zatanna’s fingers and arced up to splash her in the face. Zatanna gasped and blinked as Dinah’s come dripped off her face. She pulled back and licked her lips with a moan.

Zatanna leaned back up as she felt Bruce pull his cock out. A hand wrapped around her throat and pulled her backwards. Bruce tilted Zatanna’s head to share in a kiss so he could taste Dinah on her lips. His cock throbbed with the need to come as he’d been close to his own orgasm when Dinah had hers, but now his goal was to get Zatanna off before he finished. 

His hand fell between her legs, his middle finger pressed firmly against her clit. Bruce nibbled along Zatanna’s shoulder and smirked as he looked down to one blissed out Black Canary.

“Look at our little voyeur Dinah, isn’t she beautiful? --Should we make her come?” He asked, quirking an eyebrow. 

Zatanna moaned and leaned back against Bruce, relishing in the strong grip of his arms around her. Dinah nodded eagerly and leaned up on her elbows to watch as Bruce worked Zatanna towards her orgasm. With every stroke of her clit, Zatanna rubbed her ass back against Bruce’s hard cock.

“Come for me,” he commanded, breath hot against Zatanna’s ear. “Let go.”

She focused on the feeling of his fingers against her clit, of his hot, heavy cock rubbing against her ass. Her orgasm built within her like a slow heat until it’s curling just inside of her belly, ready to go. Zatanna’s toes curled and she cried out, legs shaking as she came hard against his fingers. 

Bruce quickly squeezed the base of his cock to stave off his orgasm and helped Zatanna to lay down next to Dinah. He was seconds away from coming but the image of painting the faces of these two beautiful women with his come spurred him on.

“Got something for us B?” Zatanna asked, grinning lazily as she laid against Dinah’s pillowy breasts.

He grunted and shifted over them, jerking his cock hard as both women leaned in close. 

“Fuck!” He gasped, his balls drawing up as came. One spurt landed on Dinah’s lips and over her eyes, and the following two landed on Zatanna’s lips, hair, and tits. It was all Bruce could do to force his body to lay down carefully between them both so as not to crush them. His orgasm had been Earth shattering, the first of what he hoped was many.

As the girls connected over him to lick his come from one another’s bodies, he grinned. The day had started off dangerously, and ended blissfully. Later, when they were cleaned up and curled naked on Bruce’s bed together, Zatanna finally spoke up.

“Does every mission end like this?” She asked.

Dinah giggled and shrugged, looking to Bruce.

“I suppose you’ll have to join us more often to find out.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos & Comments are appreciated!


End file.
